It has long been known to use a porous support for olefin polymerization catalysts such as chromium. Unsupported catalyst such as titanium trichloride and titanium tetrachloride are well known as olefin polymerization catalysts. It is also known to utilize supported titanium halides as olefin polymerization catalysts but such supported compositions generally give low productivity.